Forum:Request For Promotion:DynastyW
Hello, Combat Arms Wikia community! Please review the information below and cast your vote as to whether or not I should be promoted. Thanks and happy gaming! 02:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ;Note - This is not a competition. Noone will be fired if I am to be promoted. I am not running against another person, nor is there 1 spot to compete for. This is not, "Oh well, this person would do it better". Inquiring Minds Want to Know Who Am I? I, DynastyW (aka 'MadCrayolaz,') have been a member of this wiki since April 14, 2010 and a wiki "chat mod" since July 3, 2011. (A "chat mod" is a user with the ability to kick and ban people from chat.) What Do I Do? In addition to enforce chat rules, I am also pushing for more community decisions, and try to make the wiki a more community centered place, one where the major decisions are put to a vote, and the community participates. It is my goal to standardize templates across the wiki, as well as introduce new ones that replace old, deprecated versions. Besides the above things, I also work "in the background" on some of the backend stuff for the wiki (EX: Templates). I also am a stickler for formatting, and will format all pages to be a pleasing, conform style. As a side note, my other Wikia experience comes from working as a Chat Mod, part of the Cleanup Crew, and major contributor at the Borderlands Wiki. I am also the operating admin at the Borderlands Q&A Wiki. What I Have Done (Notable Contributions) * - click for a full breakdown of edits *Standardized Variants - Updating and maintaining templates are a pet project. *Sysop Checklist - A (currently ugly) log of CombatArms.wikia.com statistics important for Sysops *Template:Cleanup, Template:Rewrite - Introduced 2 new templates for use on pages, giving more freedom in how to notify a page needs maintenance. *Conformity Blog - Talks about proposals for a new template system. *The Daily Movie - Home of the black spaghetti monster, and the love of kung fu movies. If I do get promoted, I'll clear my schedule and screen Spirited Away, just for Zer0 if he wants :D What Will Change If I Get A Promotion? More push for community action, as well as a push for Wikia standardization and adoption of common policies. Votes Support * <-- obligatory self-vote 02:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * BlueChoco (talk) 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) - Needing more overall active staff. * Muddapaka - More mods=less vandalism * MCGerouk Promoted= More work done to the wiki Oppose * ILYx3 Because he clearly disrespected me and a few other people that i wont name. His editing are fine but his attitude is one of the worst in the community. He clearly wants to be promoted at such a fast rate.--ILYx3 03:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Unbased accusations much. * Blue August (talk) 03:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Has a bias attitude towards his own creations as being better than "ugly" contents that others provide. Is firm on the matter that the wiki has to 'look' as he envision. Can become aggressive at times, issuing threats if the other party does not comply with his edits/way. While he does have a positive attributes, such as offering new ideas and templates for ease of use on the wiki, the jar in which these ideas reside are not up to par. If the wiki needs more staff, there are better candidates. * 04:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) (Hunter)}} -- Hasn't clearly stated why he needs admin powers. Furthermore I'm not of the same mind when it comes to some of his decisions regarding the rollback or otherwise reverting of content by new editors. In my tenure at the wiki I've come of the opinion that admin powers aren't necessary here as there are plenty of admins that are active. I've seen Dynasty take some aggressive actions with people and am not convinced he needs admins powers. That being said, he's come a long way from when he first started on the wiki and there have been some serious character developments. I'm near borderline on this. - H Neutral * Z-Rex I'm not going to take any sides. Discussion / Comments / Questions In response to Blue August, I guess I can see why you say this. I don't think mine look good whatsoever. Nor would I say something looks "ugly" for the sake of it. I truly mean it if I say it. Being petty gets you nowhere. And it has nothing to do with how "I envision it". Why would I put up a blog concerning he issue if I didn't respect the community's decision? Also, it's not a competition, don't bother comparing me against someone else, as it's not 1 spot. 03:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) *My intentions was not to compare you, but to address the other voters that voted just because the wiki needs more staff members - and not based on qualifications. Moving on, I used "ugly" since in the past, when I inquired why you are rolling-back edits (and such), you said something like "it was ugly, don't do it" and gave no further response as to why you think of it that way. It was frustrating trying to fix edits without knowing what triggered those "ugly" factors, so that they can be avoided, and was lead to believe that the "ugliness" was just your own personal preference. Furthermore, I did not mean to imply that you didn't respect the community, I just wanted to say that you have a vision for what you want the wiki to be (I am just interpreting one of your wants, minus the details) Blue August (talk) 04:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) **Sometimes I am in a rush and, although I would LIKE to give a better explanation, am not in a position to do so, so I quickly sum it up in a quick and dirty way. And what I envision is a working Wiki. Not the dysfunctional one we find ourselves in currently. My plan is to try to get things approved by the Wikia community, and move along projects. As well, start up a forum for projects that people would like to see happen, and contribute to. Side note, when I say ugly in source summaries, it almost always means the way someone formatted their stuff was horrendous. That is all. I would like your support, but that is only possible if I can improve on where I am lacking. If anything, what can I improve upon? Besides being overly sardonic. 04:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC)